


Double Trouble

by JellyfishNamedSquid84



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishNamedSquid84/pseuds/JellyfishNamedSquid84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Happy Lowman is many things. He's a Son, he's the Tacoma killer, but not many know he's a family man. What happens when his troublesome sisters show up in Charming out of the blue? How will they affect this their tight knit brotherhood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Trouble is brewing**

_Kerianna_

Charming. What a poor excusefor a town. It looks like its stuck in the 70’s, and from what I’ve heard the club is pretty much the same. Thank god I’ve got Lina with me, I’d probably go insane without my little ball of calm next to me,

“Are you sure about this Keri? I mean what if he gets mad about us just showing up?” she asks me

“Jeez Lina, stop stressing. You’re going to give yourself a heart attack.”

“I’m just, it’s just….it’s been so long.”

“I know. It’ll be fine. He’s not going to be mad at you. Not his little angel.”

“I wish you’d stop calling me that.”

“I will when he stops treating me like the Devil’s reincarnation, then maybe I’ll give that request some thought.”

“He does not treat you like that”

“Uh excuse me? You ran away for 9 years, yet I’m the one who got the 3rd degree?”

“Yeah well at least he spoke to you. Even if he was screaming-“

“YI thought he was going to go all Tacoma killer on me for letting you go!”

“At he said something. He hasn’t spoken one word to me in nearly 10 years.”

“Well hopefully this visit can change things.”

“Yeah hopefully.”

 

_Katalina_

I love my big brother, I really do. I mean, he’s done so much for me and Keri, waiting day and night for me to get out of the NICU, taking us to school every day, ballet lessons, piano recitals, helping us with our homework. Hell he’s the reason I did well enough to actually get into college. When a boy was bullying me in grade school he was the one who hung Tylor Roberts by his underpants from the flagpole. Although his overprotectiveness came with a price, including the whole ‘no boyfriend’ thing and the 7 month stint at Stockton for aggravated assault. In fact it’s half the reason I left for college. That’s how he got involved with the club that took over his life.

“You got the directions to the garage?” I ask Keri

“Yeah it’s like 5 blocks from here.”

“I feel like we’re in the middle of nowhere,”

“At least this place is better than Bakersfield”

“Do you think he’ll hate me?”

“I think he’s Happy, which means he’ll be hurt and angry but he won’t let anyone know. You’ve both just gotta suck it up.”

“Jee thanks Keri, I can feel the support just radiating from you.”

“You know me, I’m just a pillar of support.”

“Get in your car oh mighty pillar.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Happy_

Fuck. This dam engine just doesn’t wanna work with me today,

“Hand me the wrench grunt.”

God I hate prospects. They’re useless, barely know their ABCs let alone how to take care of business. Wouldn’t trust them holding a dam spark plug let alone a dam gun.

I can hear the guys gushing over some cages that must’ve just rolled onto the lot. Must be some kind of…hold the fuck up. I know that engine. I’d know that sound anywhere.

                **Shit. They can’t be here. Not in Charming.**

What the fuck are they doin here? Jesus Christ, I don’t have time for this shit. There’s already enough shit going on here.

 

The 69 Chevy Camaro was the first to roll onto the low, a deep Navy blue with 2 white stripes running up the middle. The next was a midnight black 67 Chevy Impala, no stripes, just the not so humble purr of her rebuilt engine. As both classics came to a halt as did all the action on the lot. Kerianna was the first to exit. As she steps out of the Camaro her leather ankle boots hitting the asphalt. Her skin-tight dark blue jeans uncomfortably hot in the California sun with the slightly torn grey crop top showing off her faded abdominal scar. Katalina on the other hand stepped out in her well-worn black Chuck Taylors and all eyes travelled up her bare legs to the denim cut offs. Eyes roamed further up to the skin showing below her vintage Nirvana singlet to the prominent scar running down the middle of her chest. Both girls sporting the same class rings and diamante love heart belly rings, but Keri showing off her somewhat ironic Roseary beads, while Katalina kept to her simple silver chain and sterling linked charm bracelet. Although they’re twins they were less alike than most siblings. Katie being quieter, calmer and very much more emotional and Kerianna being more temperamental (emphasis on the mental), fierce and more volatile. All eyes were on the twins, all full of lust, except one.

“What the fuck” he muttered under his breath as he approached them pushing past his brothers. Both girls were completely focused on him waiting for his inevitable reaction to their arrival, “What the hell are you two doing here?”

Not shocked by his question Keri smiled stepping toward him, “Hello to you too Mary sunshine, do we at least get a hug? Or is that too much emotion for the Tacoma Killer?”

“Shut up Brat. Answer the question. What is SHE doing here?”

“Oh come on D, don’t be like that.”

“Like what!?”

At this point Katalina had stepped in front of Keri, “Like a fricken child!!”

“A child?! A fucking child!? You know what, fuck you Lina! Go back to your white picket fence and your perfect life. Wouldn’twant people seeing you with the peasants.”

“Oh screw you David,” she turned to Keri, “if you need me I’ll be at the hotel.”

“Lina please don’t go. Lina!”

Katie ignored her and stalked back to the car. Everyone in the garage and the clubhouse had seen the exchange and watched in shock as the more innocent looking half of this dynamic duo peeled out of the parking lot. Jax swaggered out of the office toward a very tense Happy,

“Hap! Bro, everything okay?”

“Everythings just fucking peachy,” he turned to his remaining sister and said, “Go find her and make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid would you.”

“Oh sure, do I at least get my own welcome? Or do I just syphen off of hers as per usual?”

“Yes brat. Get over here.” He held her close, “Brothers, this is Kerianna my brat of a little sister. Brat these are my boys.”

“Hey guys just call me Keri. I better go find her before she finds the bar.”

“Alright call me later.”

“Yes sir”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one.

“Lina! You here?! The crabby bitch at the front desk said you were, but she kinda looked retarded,”

“Yeaaa I’m here” she slurred

“Oh my god Lina, are you drunk? Oh goodie, you drank the whole fridge. What about me? You planning on sharing?”

“Nope” Katalina said popping her ‘p’ “But there’s a liquor store down the street if you wouldn’t mind going down for a bottle of Jim.”

“Lina come on, have you even been down to St Thomas yet?”

“Yes I went before, I start on Monday. Keri, he hates me. Like legit hates me. What’s he going to do when he finds out we’re staying?”

“He doesn’t hate you. How many times do I have to tell you that? He’s gonna be fine with you staying here”

“You saw his face! You tell him”

“Me? Why do I have to? You know he likes to shoot the messenger, no matter who the sender is”

“Well he won’t listen to me. You think he’s gonna let me explain why?”

“Lina I swear to Jesus H. If you don’t stop moping around feeling sorry for yourself I’m calling in the big guns…”

“you wouldn’t dare.”

“Go and talk to him now or I’ll do it. I’ll tell Ma and all hell will break loose.”

“Fine.” As she started her dangerous journey to make amends with her big brother she turned to Keri, “Thanks”


End file.
